Talk:Ahri/@comment-25223119-20170202191709/@comment-4091261-20170205040648
I think what people aren't used to when playing against is just how flexible she is. Flexible champions are fairly frustrating to deal with in general due to that sense of hope they give. herself has statistically less innate burst than quite a bit of other champions, and her healing capabilities are quite limited outside of lane. These facts give people that sense of hope that, "Oh yeah, I can beat her no problem." The issue comes when they try to make anything happen. If they try to harass her, they are usually in a bad spot cause stays pretty far back in general. If they try to pin her down, she escapes quite easily. When they finally realize their efforts are fruitless, they suddenly get an bumrushing them and not expecting all that damage. Cause while her innate damage is lower, she does build quite a lot of items to make it even with the Assassins. I think this hope to despair is that big frustration that sets people off. As a comparison think of why is annoying to deal with. It's essentially the fact that these flexible champions are so very safe with the crazy shit they put themselves in at times. It's a different kind of frustration from the typical overpowering despair right from the get go. The main flaw you can see with these flexible champions is that they don't do much with their kit innately. It's not exactly a weakness to exploit, but its true. The issue arises when they built to actually make their kit meaningful. Like with his extreme super powered juggernaut build. There is even mach speed with tons of damage and his virginity intact because there are no fucks given. For , it's that Assassin level damage with a smidge of tankiness to maintain a threshold of, "lolnope." Not saying this is a bad thing, every champion needs a thematic and there aren't that many purely flexible champions out there left. (Most of them are a mix with either power or control.) I'm just saying its understandable why people are frustrated. ---- Given low innate power, given she is designed by her flexibility, I agree that it is strange to be calling for nerfs. However, it makes me curious as to why there is a struggle at all. What I mean by this is that flexible champions are known to completely falter under the face of raw power. This is why champions like counter her. However, is there not a plethora of champions that have supercharged power--even in the very first levels? With this in mind, why are they even struggling to beat her? Why do most of them just go even? Is it just that they suck, or is it the fact that is well rounded. I think its that is well rounded. , like other flexibility based champions, is in general well rounded. However, I don't necessarily think this means herself is an issue. Rather its that champions who specify into a particular niche aren't finding that stupendous power anymore. One thing would be the Lethality. With how Lethality became an altered version of armor penetration that is more mid game than early game, the delay in this power could definitely give the room she needs to get her build in order. Lethality is still an interesting concept given how powerful it can get now. However, this makes us wonder where exactly is that bum rush early game power now? I think the only early game bum-rush supercharged items now are along the lines of , , , and . As one may notice, there is a particularly large skew for Mages in this matter now. I think the big reason why we don't see people wrecking shit is because nobody is man enough to build these hardcore early game items anymore. However, there is some fair reasoning. * is expensive as shit, so sometimes one gets forced back before obtaining enough money. * gives some fair and , but most people have issues early on. * is a spooky investment for those who don't have a guarantee to actually land their spells against her given it has no . Most of these are fair reasons. Most. is arguably the best chance of an early game powerhouse item people have and is a safe and extraordinarily powerful item for trading early on. Though, the only reason not to get it is because of a meta shift to per level seals instead of . For starters, if one wants to wreck shit early on, don't get scaling anything for runes. That's essentially sacrificing the early game. Like scaling on ? Does she want to get her ass wrecked early on? If one wants to beat her, oneself needs to be strongest when she is weakest to cripple her to oblivion. There is even an option for champions who have high base magic damage, but weak ratios: Magic pen glyphs. If one really wants to rape a bitch, you can't be One needs to penetrate her with full . TL;DR is as annoying as . Fuck meta runes, get strong runes against . While you are at it, fuck bitches, get money.